The Fighter
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: Oliver was hurt badly during a quidditch match, but refuses to take a break and let his injury heal. What will happen when he goes against his doctor's and Katie's wishes and plays with a hurt shoulder? Based off the song "The Fighter" by The Fray. I would suggest listening to the song before reading, however it's optional.


Hi all! I was listening to this song on my iPod one day, and I thought it was perfect for Oliver and Katie! I hope you enjoy the story, and like the song (one of my favorites). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "The Fighter"

* * *

Oliver was hurt. Badly. And the thing was, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it.

It had happened during a quidditch match against the Holyhead Harpies. He had moved too far away from the goals and ran into Gwenog Jones, who just so happened to use a bludger as self defense. The bludger went flying into the side of Oliver's neck, and he fell right off the broom. The doctors think he fell in the air for a solid 10 seconds before making contact with the ground.

In Oliver's opinion, his injuries weren't life threatening, nor where they disabling him from playing quidditch. However, his girlfriend Katie would beg to differ. Oliver sustained a concussion from the fall, as well as a fractured shoulder and a sprained neck. The doctors told him that he wasn't allowed to play quidditch for two months. It had been two months and 3 days since the accident, and Oliver was ready to play again.

Granted, his shoulder was still sore and very bruised. The muggle physical therapy that Katie set him up with wasn't helping. No matter how much Oliver tried, he just could not get his shoulder to heal quickly.

All his other injuries had healed themselves; he was able to move his neck from side to side without much trouble and no longer had random bouts of confusion. It was just the stupid shoulder.

Oliver knew that his coach would let him play in the next match against the Appleby Arrows next week. All he had to do was conceal the pain that he was feeling in his shoulder, which shouldn't be hard. He just had to wrap it extra well and have Katie perform a quick numbing spell, and he would be set. Coach didn't know that the shoulder was still bothering him, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

So, the day before the Arrows match, Oliver approached Katie as she was lounging on the couch. She was reading a muggle magazine that he saw was called, "US Weekly".

"Hey Kates?" Oliver remained still in the doorway while Katie turned her body to face her boyfriend.

"What's up?"

"I um… need you to wrap my shoulder for the match tomorrow, and could you also maybe um… numb it for me?"

Katie set her magazine down and looked Oliver in the eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?" Oliver was surprised at how easily she refused him.

"Oliver, you're hurt. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go and possibly cause permanent damage to yourself. Please don't do this. Don't play tomorrow."

Oliver scoffed at her. "Katie, this is my dream. I've wanted to be a professional quidditch player since I was five years old. I'm not going to give up my dream just because of a little shoulder injury. I'm fine, see?" He attempted to make a circle with his arm, until he found that the injury would not allow him to rotate his shoulder all the way around.

He winced but tried to play it off "It's nothing, I'm playing tomorrow Katie. Nothing you do will stop me, so will you please wrap the shoulder?"

Reluctantly, Katie nodded and got up from her place on the couch to stand next to Oliver. Gingerly, she brought him over to the couch, where she began to place an ace bandage around his shoulder.

The next day, as Oliver prepared for the match in the changing room with his teammates, he sat on the bench in front of his locker attempting to rotate his shoulder, but to no avail. The shoulder just wouldn't move.

The team captain signaled for the team to move out and go to the pitch for warm-ups. Oliver stood to follow his team, until in his peripheral version he caught a small blonde figure standing in the doorway.

He sighed and walked away from the team and over to Katie. She refused to meet his gaze, but Oliver could tell that her eyes were glistening with tears that she refused to let pool over.

"Hey" Oliver put his hand under her chin and raised her head so their eyes could meet. "Don't cry. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ol, please I'm begging you don't do this! You don't know what could happen! You could fall again, or your arm could get stuck as you block the quaffle or-"

Oliver cut her off by capturing her lips with his own, effectively muffling her words. "Katie, listen to me. I will be fine, I promise. Nothing bad can happen to me. Let me play this one match, and I swear to you I will sit out until my shoulder is completely healed. I promise you."

Katie nodded, but the tears began to spill over her clear blue eyes, making them look like pieces of glass.

Oliver leaned in to kiss her again. "Remember, I love you"

"I love you too, Ol". Oliver cupped Katie's cheek with his hand, marveling at how his large clumsy hand fit around her soft delicate cheek. Katie took his hand and squeezed it while she kissed him again.

Oliver took her hand and held it while walking away until only their fingers were touching, and then nothing.

Just before he walked out the door to the pitch, Oliver turned and watched as Katie walked out the door of the locker room to find her seat.

Oliver made his way onto the pitch and mounted his broom, beginning the warm-ups that the captain had assigned them. As he flew effortlessly around the pitch, he began to think about everything Katie said to him. What if he falls, or can't block a shot, or gets hit in the shoulder? Then what would happen to him?

Oliver shook all thoughts of his injury from his mind once he heard the referee blow his whistle, signaling for the match to began.

Oliver was playing awfully, to put it gently. He got sloppy and was letting in goals that came directly at him. All he could think about was Katie's words repeating over and over and over in his mind.

All of a sudden, a quaffle came sailing towards Oliver and he blocked it swiftly, only to have another soaring into his injured shoulder, promptly knocking him off his broom. As he went spiraling towards the ground, he heard someone, who by the sound of it he assumed was Katie, yell, "OLIVER" at the top of her lungs.

He hit the ground with a thud and his head was pounding, but all he could see was Katie running towards him screaming with tears streaming down her face.

She collapsed at his side, gently removing his helmet from his head all while cursing.

"Kates, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. I'm such a twat." Katie chuckled under her breath and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sh. Don't talk, you'll waste your energy. You're going to make it through all this, I know you will. You have to! Oliver please stay with me"

But Oliver could tell she was lying, solely but the dimming of light and the heaviness of his head. He could see and feel warm red liquid dripping out of his head. The pounding in his head suddenly became unbearable, and somehow, he knew. He knew that this was the end of everything. He knew that he was not coming back to Katie, ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
